1. Field
The following description relates to an inductor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic devices with smaller sizes, demands for the miniaturization of electronic components has increased. This, in turn, has increased the consideration of electrical, thermal, and mechanical stability in electronic materials. An inductor, a main passive element constituting an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor, is used in electronic components to remove noises or constituting LC resonance circuits.
As the electronic device is miniaturized and becomes highly efficient, a demand for the efficiency and miniaturization of the inductor has increased.
The inductor may be classified into various types, such as, for example, a multilayered type formed by laminating a coil pattern-printed sheet, a winding type formed by winding a conductive wire such as copper in a coil type, and a thin film type formed by plating. The thin film type inductor is designed to increase a core area and a coil area to improve inductance properties.